


in tents

by gemma



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camping, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemma/pseuds/gemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a bit too much of a time since Louis last went camping and when the idea to do something becomes the plan to go camping with Harry, he'll be sure to enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in tents

**Author's Note:**

> dis not my idea either! saw the tags by cocoalou tumblr user here,  
> http://stylesforstiles.tumblr.com/post/59926080177/eyesexwithfinn-can-there-please-be-like-a  
> asked for permission and this came out of it!  
> enjoy! :)

“Rubbish, rubbish, rubbish, rubbish…” Louis muttered as he flicked through the channels of boring TV programming. He stopped on some commercial and sighed as the door of his and Harry’s apartment opened.

“Hey mate.” Louis greeted Liam as he walked into the already familiar place.

“What are you doing?” Liam walked over to the back of the sofa where Louis lay and sat at the boy’s feet.

Louis signalled the TV with the remote. “TV.”

Liam chuckled. “Seems entertaining.”

“Not to sound offensive but, what are you doing here?” Louis not looking at Liam.

“That sounded offensive. I came for Harry.” Liam said giving no further information.

Louis’ ears perked up at the mention of his boyfriend’s name. “What? Why? He’s not here.”

Liam looked at Louis. “I know. I need a book I lent him some time ago. I was hoping he’d be here with you.”

Louis shook his head. “Nah, he went to get some coffee with some of his class mates.”

Liam looked at Louis puzzled. “And you didn’t go with him?”

Louis sighed. “I give him space.”

Liam smiled at how kind and sensitive Louis actually was. Whoever who had met Louis would say in less than three minutes that the boy was a douche, mean or just a jerk. Louis kind of seemed one of those, but he wasn’t. Louis could be bitter, sassy and _very_ sarcastic but when it came to those who were important to him he showed another side of him. He continued to be sarcastic but not so bitterly.

“You’re a very good boyfriend, Louis. Want a cookie?” Liam laughed as Louis kicked him with his foot, failing as Liam was already standing up, dodging the move at last moment.

“Shut up and get the fuck out of my house.” Louis spat.

Liam laughed very loudly. “I’ll just wait for Harry. Mind if I take a cola from your refrigerator?”

Louis didn’t answer and Liam took it as a yes. Louis was moody for the day but it wasn’t the first time Liam had seen him like that so it wasn’t a first. Liam grabbed the cola and nearly had a heart attack when he closed the fridge’s door to see Louis standing in the open kitchen’s door without a warning or any noise.

“God Louis, make some more noise. Nearly scared me to death there.” Liam said opening the can of cola and taking a long sip.

“Why do you need that book that you lent Harry so much time ago?” The suspicion in Louis’ voice was very obvious.

“Why would you care?” Liam suddenly became uneasy. There wasn’t a reason but he didn’t want to give something for Louis to tease him with.

“Because it’s weird. If I didn’t know you I’d say it’s an excuse to see my boyfriend.” Louis smirked.

“Yeah, sure.” Liam chuckled, still unsure about Louis.

“So, why you need the book. You could have wanted it but why _need_ it?” Louis knew he was getting to the point when Liam gulped down an imaginary lump in his throat.

“I just want to get it back… to read it. That’s all.” Liam said, barely stuttering and hoping Louis wouldn’t notice. But Louis noticed.

“That’s it… sure.” Louis opened the refrigerator to get himself a bottle of water and took a big sip. “ _Liar_.”

“Oh come on, Louis. Leave me alone.” Liam pleaded sighing loudly. Louis liked playing games more than Liam.

Louis chuckled. “Who’s the book for?”

Liam’s eyes went wide. “Why does it have to be _someone_ involved?”

Louis looked at him knowingly. “Because I know you and I know there’s someone.”

Liam glared at Louis as this one just smiled smugly. “I won’t tell you.” Liam said walking past Louis towards the sofa. Louis followed behind.

“Oh come on, Lili. Tell me! I’ve been your friend long enough to get to know these things.” Louis said as he sat on his knees by Liam’s side.

“No. I’ve been your friend long enough to know not to trust this kind of stuff with you.” Liam smiled sarcastically.

“Fine.” Louis said, drinking some more water.

After five minutes of silence and absurd advertising playing on TV, Louis spoke up.

“Come on, tell me!”

“Oh, please!” Liam glared at Louis again. “If I tell you, will you leave me alone?”

Louis laughed loudly. “Of course not.” Both boys smiled toothily. “Come on, spit it. Who’s the lucky?” Louis said nudging Liam with his elbow.

“Just a guy… he works at the cafeteria down my residence at the campus.” Liam smiled weakly, remembering the boy’s smooth voice.

“Ooh, I see. What’s his name?” Louis asked. Liam looked at him bluntly. “Oh, you don’t know his name? And how in the world are you supposed to lend him a book?”

Liam sighed. “I overheard his talk with someone who works with him and he told the other boy about the book and that it had been a very long time since he read it and he wanted to read it again but didn’t have access to the book.” Louis smiled as Liam explained. “I remembered I had lent Harry the book and just wanted to bring it to the cafeteria next time so if he saw it he’d come to talk to me.”

“Oh my goodness.” Louis laughed gleefully. “Who has washed your brain like that?”

Liam smiled. “Oh I recall I’ve learned these kinds of cheap tricks from being your friend.”

Louis laughed again. “Good boy.” He said as he patted Liam’s head as if he were a dog. Liam shot him yet another glare.

“Lou, I’m home!” Harry yelled a bit too loud for their undersized apartment.

“Oh, hey Liam.” He said as he walked closer to the couch. “Love.” Harry leaned down from behind the sofa and kissed Louis. Liam smiled at the couple.

“How did it go?” Louis asked as Harry sat in the armchair near where Louis sat. He looked over at Louis and smiled.

“Good. What did you do while I was away? Invited Liam?”

“No. He’s here for you. He needs a favour from you.” Louis smirked.

“Oh, really?” Harry looked at Liam expectantly.

“You remember that book I lent you some time ago?” Liam waited for Harry’s nod. “I need it back.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll go get it, one second.” Harry stood up and walked to his room. Liam and Louis heard noises of Harry rummaging through his untidy room, hearing a couple things falling onto the floor. Soon enough, he was walking down to the living room. “Here.” He handed the book to Liam with a sweet smile.

“He _needs_ the book…” Louis remarked as Liam shot him a glare and Harry looked at him weirdly.

“I know; that’s why I’m giving it to him.” Harry stated bluntly.

Louis chuckled at his boyfriend’s obliviousness and at Liam’s fury. “He _needs_ it… for _someone_ …”

“Louis, leave it, come on.” Liam said standing from the couch and walking over to the door, followed by Harry.

“Don’t listen to him, Liam. You know he likes to tease everyone.” Harry laughed lightly.

Liam sighed. “Yeah, he’ll tell you now I guess. Anyways, thanks for the book. I will explain to you further and when Louis is not around!” Liam yelled the last part, making sure Louis heard it.

“I heard it!”

Liam and Harry laughed. “Okay, well, see you around.” Liam said walking down the hallway towards the elevator.

“Yep, see you! Have a good weekend!” Harry waved to him and closed the door of his apartment.

“Stop flirting and come here to cuddle with me!” Louis demanded from the sofa. Harry smiled at walked to the sofa, sitting down by Louis’ side.

“Hi.” Harry said as he kissed Louis’ cheek softly.

Louis smiled brightly. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve only been away for four hours.” Harry chuckled wrapping an arm around Louis’ shoulders.

“But… you know what I mean.” Louis said kissing Harry’s lips softly. Harry kissed back, deepening the move as he pulled Louis closer by his hip.

Louis pulled apart to breath and used the time to speak as Harry kissed his neck. “We can do something different tonight.”

Harry bit one more time Louis’ skin and got to his eye level. “What; like… costumes?”

Louis laughed. “No… you want that?”

“Only if you do. I don’t care.” Harry smiled.

“No, no… that’s not what I meant.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Then, what?”

“We both have the weekend off, yeah?” Harry nodded. “Okay and not much work?” Harry nodded again. “Good, then I thought we could go camping.”

Harry’s face became a confused painting. “What? Camping? Since when do you like that?”

Louis looked at him in disbelief. “I went camping with my father before my mother had my sisters.”

Harry’s face softened. “Fine, fine; if that’s what you want… Where, though?”

Louis thought for a minute or two, trying to figure out the nearest national park where it was permitted to camp. “I think South Downs is the nearest national park. Still an hour or so but we can take my car.”

Harry smiled as Louis explained an anecdote he once had at that park. As the eldest spoke, Harry toyed around with a strand of Louis’ hair near Louis’ ear. When he’d grown tired of the hair, Harry would play with Louis’ ear, tickling the eldest lightly every now and then.

“-and I threw a bigger rock to the lake getting all wet!” Louis smiled, remembering the anecdote. He noticed Harry not listening and hit his chest lightly. “You’re not listening!”

Harry faked offense. “I was!”

“Oh, yeah what did I say?”

“You got all wet.” Harry said lowering his tone. It seemed to work on Louis as his cheeks flushed red.

“You win this time, Styles.” Louis said not looking at Harry, trying to hide his flustering.

“Do you have a camping tent?” Harry asked. Louis looked at him and nodded.

“It’s at my house. We can get it before heading to the park. Although my mother will surely oblige us to drink some tea with her…” Louis sighed.

Harry smiled. “Good. It’s been some time since I last saw your mother.”

Louis glared at him. “You and her always plotting against me, I’m sure.”

“Louis, we’re one of the people who love you very dearly. We don’t plot against you. Maybe _for_ you. You know surprises and stuff…”

“Oh, Harry.” Louis said happily, kissing Harry’s cheek and lips chastely.

 

“What clothes you bring to camping?” Harry asked as he looked between a shirt and another.

“Well, it’s for one night, it’s summer and it’s your clothes we’re discussing about so how would I know?” Louis answered from his room where he had already made his bag.

Louis walked into Harry’s room. Harry held two shirts in front of his face. “Which one?”

Louis chuckled. “It’s not a model’s competition… this one.” Louis said pointing at a plaid shirt with its sleeves cut off. “I like how it looks on you.”

“Thanks, love.” Harry said throwing the shirt into his bag messily as he watched Louis walk back to his room.

 

“Now we only need to get to my house…” Louis sighed. “I’m dreading the situation: my little sisters and their unconditional love for you, my mother and her unconditional love for you-“

“And you and your unconditional love for me.” Harry interrupted Louis as he parked in front of Louis’ old home.

Louis looked at Harry and smiled, leaning in and kissing him. “Exactly. Cheeky, cheesy bastard.” Louis said as he walked out the car. Harry laughed and walked out himself.

Both boys walked up to the main door and rang the bell. They heard footsteps running towards the door, many footsteps.

Louis brought his hand to his face and Harry just smiled, amused. “Oh, God no…” Louis already knew the rest.

Two dirty blonde heads appeared down the boy’s eye level as the door opened and both Louis’ youngest twin sisters squeaked.

“Harry!” They said in unison.

Harry handed Louis his sunglasses and opened his arms for the twins to come to him. “Hey short stuffs!” Both girls run the short space to Harry’s arms and he lifted them with a bit of effort. “Whoa, you’re getting heavy! You’ve grown!” Harry put them back down as they giggled away looking for her mother to give her the news that Harry was there. And Louis.

“Hello to you too beloved sisters.” Louis said plainly.

Harry chuckled at his side and took back his glasses, putting them in his head. “Don’t worry. They get to see you more often than me. It’s just normal.” Louis rolled his eyes and walked inside, followed by Harry.

“Want a drink?” Louis’ mother said as she walked into the living room.

“Hey mom.” Louis greeted as he sat on an armchair.

Louis’ mother looked at Harry weirdly. “Daisy and Phoebe came to say hi but forgot Louis was there.”

“They didn’t even say hi or looked at me at all!”

“Oh darling, they don’t get to see Harry as much as you. They miss you and love you but they saw you a week ago.” Louis’ mother said as she put a comforting hand on Louis’ shoulder. She then turned to Harry. “Hello, Harry.” She opened her arms.

Harry stepped forward and embraced her. “Good morning, Jay.”

“Why the visit, guys?” Johanna said as she sat down on the main sofa in the living room. Harry sat on the arm of Louis’ armchair.

“We came for the tent.” Louis said.

His mother raised her eyebrows. “Going camping?”

Harry smiled and nodded. “To South Downs. Just one night; tonight.”

“Oh, then you can just take it and leave. I thought we’d have time to have some tea but… some other time.”

“I thought you’d force us that tea…” Louis said smiling at his unpredictable mother.

“Don’t worry, Louis. The twins’ birthday is coming around soon and I expect a visit. Not necessarily a present.” Johanna smiled the same smile Louis has.

Louis rolled his eyes and Harry chuckled. “Of course. Wouldn’t miss it.”

Louis and Harry walked to the house’s garage and took the tent’s bag. Harry carried as they walked back out through the front door, saying their goodbyes and Harry once more giving the twins a tight hug. When they made their way to the car, Louis’ elders younger sisters appeared with two friends.

“Harry!” Felicity, Louis’ middle younger sister exclaimed, making Lottie, the eldest and their friends turn around at the boys.

“Hey girls.” Harry said showing his bright smile under big black aviator sunglasses. Louis looked at him bluntly.

“Why you didn’t warn us that Harry was coming, Louis?” Lottie said walking over to Harry and hugging him. Louis looked behind Fizzy, as they called Felicity, and observed how their two friends drooled over Harry.

“Because of this,” he said signalling his sisters hugging Harry and not him, “and that.” He signalled behind her to her friends.

Lottie giggled. “Oh you know, hormonal girls.”

“Oh and you’re not…” Louis said receiving a hit. He glared at his younger sister. “ _Anyways_ , we have to go.” The friends awed in sadness.

“Will you come to the twins’ birthday party, Harry?” Fizzy asked gleefully. Louis couldn’t just simply erase the glare and frustration off his face.

“Sure. I wouldn’t miss their tenth.” Harry said gentlemanly. Louis sighed in frustration.

“Good!” Fizzy said.

“See you then!” Lottie said before he laughed at Louis and went to hug him. Louis couldn’t help but smile. “You too, sadly…”

“Bye girls.” Harry waved to the group as the girls waved back and they got into the car.

“Okay, enough.” Louis said rolling down the window and taking his arm out.

Harry chuckled. “Oh, come on, don’t be jealous.”

“Oh my God, Lottie, Fizzy; your brother is hot but who the heck was that?” Louis and Harry heard one of the girls say and they smiled amused.

“That’s my brother’s boyfriend.” Lottie said. The hearts of the friends could be heard breaking.

“What?” One said.

“Oh man… why me? Why can’t I just be a boy?” She said making the others laugh lightly.

“Anyways, we are so going to your sisters’ party. Gay or not, I’m not missing that body.” Louis’ eyes widened.

“And with your sisters! They’re so cute! Imagine all the cuteness!”

“Okay, I think we should go now…” Louis said.

Harry laughed loudly. “This is priceless.”

Louis faked a short laugh. “Yeah, yeah; it’s very funny isn’t it? You’re the hot one and I’m the brother.”

“They said you were hot…” Harry defended. “But I’m hotter.” He said grinning widely.

Louis glared at his boyfriend even though Harry was focused on the road and on his pride.

 

“Louis, wake up. We’re here.” Harry shook Louis’ arm lightly.

Louis stirred and slowly opened his eyes to see the vast extensions of green in the South Downs. It was just as he remembered. He smiled as he took in the scent of the grass, the trees and the lake, far away into the park.

“Are you happy?” Harry asked as he admired Louis smile.

Louis chuckled. “Very.” He put his hand on top of Harry’s on the gearshift. Harry’s thumb moved to caress Louis’ fingers while on the same position and Louis relaxed at the touch.

Once they arrived at a clear Harry parked the car between two trees, leaving enough space for the tent and for them to just sit and move freely. They got out of the car and stretched.

“Oh my… this air feels so good.” Louis said, smiling as he stretched his arms out.

“Agree.” Harry said, cracking his back. “I’ll go get the tent.” He said walking to the boot of the car.

“Okay.” Louis grabbed a camping chair and settled it down on the floor, next to a tree, and watched as Harry carried the heavy bag from the boot to the middle of the clear.

“Okay, let’s see…” Harry opened the bag and got the instructions out. While he was reading he looked at Louis and stared for a minute. “Are you just going to sit there on your ass while I put up the tent, all by myself?”

Louis smiled sweetly at Harry and nodded. “That was my plan.”

Harry stood up from where he was crouching. “You’re going to let me do all the work, how sweet…” He said sarcastically, looking for some help.

“No problem, sweet heart.” Louis said, the smug plastered on his face. “Come on, you can do it.”

Harry grunted in frustration as he got the bars from the tent out of the bag. Later, he grabbed the cloth. And another cloth… but a different colour. And more bars. And a hammer and some long nails. And finally, a few ropes. Harry juggled between all the things he’d put out of the bag and tried to figure out what to do. He failed terribly.

“No, I don’t think that goes _that_ way.” Louis said from his chair. Harry grunted, moving the back of his hand to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

“That bar is bending way too much, it’s going to break.” Harry shot a few glares at Louis every now and then.

“Harry, you should hammer that nail a bit more, it’s going to pop out the floor.” Harry sighed loudly.

“Harry, that is upside down.”

“…”

“Harry, it doesn’t look like you’re doing anything at all.”

“Harry, why don’t you-“

“Enough!” Harry yelled desperately and stared slightly angry at Louis, breathing heavily.

“Maybe you should just give it up.” Louis suggested, slightly amused.

“No. I will finish this.” Harry said stubbornly, wiping yet again more sweat off his face.

“But-“

“And you will be quiet.” Harry threatened Louis… but not really. Louis kept smiling while Harry _tried_ to get the tent right. After many fails and three hours of work, Harry could finally say that the tent was finished, and not thanks to Louis.

“Thanks for the help…” He remarked bitterly at Louis as he put the hammer and a few extra bars and nails that shouldn’t be extra back in the tent’s bag and into the car’s boot.

Louis stood and walked over to Harry near the car. “Thanks babe, so glad I have you.” He said right at Harry’s ear, standing on his tippy toes so his head could rest on Harry’s shoulder.

Harry couldn’t fight off the smile that crept up to his face as he turned around and Louis kissed him sweetly enough to make him forget everything he’d said while Harry put up the tent… or at least for some time.

They had already taken a walk and kissed near the lake, where they had arranged they would go swimming the next morning. Skinny dipping. They had already played in the same spots Louis played with his father long time ago and they had already shared melancholic kisses under the same tree where Louis craved his initials when he was barely a boy. They had already changed into something comfortable to sleep in when the sun had decided to go down and they had put a blanket on the floor, half their bodies in the tent and their other half outside, talking, eating and kissing.

“Look what I have for you.” Louis said smiling brightly at his lover. He reached his satchel and grabbed a bag of homemade s’mores and handed it to the taller boy.

Harry looked at the s’mores and the detail that they were homemade. “You did these?”

Louis chuckled and nodded proudly. “Yep. You like them, don’t you?”

Harry smiled. Louis already knew the answer. Harry put the bag down on the blanket, near him, and cupped Louis’ cheek guiding him into a tender kiss.

“ _Thanks_.” He whispered once they pulled apart.

“ _Thanks for putting up the tent.”_ Louis answered, smiling lightly, still amused by how bad Harry had gone through that.

“ _I won’t forget it. You’ll pay for that._ ” Harry ‘threatened’.

“ _Oh yeah… how?_ ” Louis asked with a low, husky and sexy as possible tone.

Harry smirked and crawled into the tent pulling Louis with him by his feet. He hovered over Louis’ body in a swift move and attached his lips to Louis’ neck, nibbling and biting strong enough to leave a mark quickly. Louis moaned and grunted, the pain and Harry’s licking giving him pleasure. But Louis put his hand on Harry’s collarbone and pushed him off just to move on top, pinning the younger boy down on the floor.

“ _What now?_ ” Louis asked to Harry as he couldn’t slip away from his grip.

“ _I don’t know. You do…_ ” Harry said smirking as Louis leaned down and let his body weight fall on Harry’s chest gently. Harry’s hands moved to Louis’ hips and raised the shirt just enough for him to caress the skin right above the waist of his trousers. Louis tangled one of his hands into Harry’s curls and kept the other on Harry’s chest, balancing his weight.

Suddenly, Harry stopped kissing Louis. “What’s wrong?”

“ _Did you hear that_?” Harry whispered at the noise he’d heard.

“Harry, I don’t know what you are talking about…” Louis said, getting a bit scared and confused.

Harry listened again and heard another crack… “Wait, but it sounds… metallic?”

Harry looked above them, at the tent, but wasn’t able to stop the bars from disconnecting and from the cloth falling on both of them. For a moment they stay silent until Louis started laughing followed by Harry, although it was his work that had crumbled down.

“Harry, you’re surely bad at this.” Louis muffled voice could be heard from under the fabric.

“Maybe if you had helped a bit this wouldn’t have happened.” Harry’s grudge to Louis came back.

“True.” Louis admitted, making Harry smile. “Let’s get out of here.”

Once they had pushed off them all the bars, fabric and even some leaves they stood in front of where once was the door of the tent.

“Now I guess we’ll have to sleep at the car. I’m not building that again.” Louis stated and Harry glared at him. “I was joking! Come on, we can continue that at the backseat…” Louis said suggestively as he started to unbutton Harry’s plaid shirt with its sleeves cut off. 


End file.
